User talk:Drama786
Just sayin i just want to say that i am not stealing your camp name. Besides, a while ago i changed it to Total Drama Ultimate Season, as shown on the article page here. TDAwesome15 21:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Your camps are kind of like stories so maybe you should move it all to the Fan Fic site here's the link --------------------------------> http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island_Fanfiction_Wiki if you need some help I'll be happy to help you I'm on Total Drama Showdown Season 2... ...as DJ! Bigtime43 23:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC) why did you make me sign up for your stupid camp Tdifan24 Total Drama World Wide Just a reminder, the camp starts today at 6:00 EST/5:00 Central, so hope you make it. Since you are playing Chef, you can miss a few episodes, but it would be nice if you were. XoTulleMorXo DID YOU KNOW on Daymoo1998's New Roleplay you can play as 2 pepole try to get other users to join thank you -Daymoo1998 Sorry I quit Total Drama Showdown:The Third because I cannot make it to where the rest of the season takes place. :'( --Bessie84 17:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Did you hear me? I said I QUIT! You can continue it at the IRCs, but NOT me.--Bessie84 03:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Daymoo1998's New Roleplay News Daymoo1998s New Roleplay will be tonight on channel #TDWIKI-1998 @ 7:00pm(EST)6:00pm(CNT) your characters are-Katie-Sadie-Duncan hello Hello I am Av98 and I was wondering if you could join Total Drama Fans VS. Favorites and Av98's camp Challenge 1 Total Drama Fans VS. Favorites Pt. 2 Check out Total Drama: Fans VS. Favorites Total Drama All Around the World It's time for Episode 2! Pwease? *does puppy dog face* I was wondering if you could do an elimination chart for this camp. It would be an honor if you join, too! Wanna be friends? - Spacebuddies123 Kayla: I should of won TDWT! I was editing every 30 minutes! It's not fair! Total Drama Island Rewind could you vote on this?Cragiled dyrium 16:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Not Yourself Can you join this? The link is here. Poppyseed56 23:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME join you can be duncan http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME join it will be fun http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR it's camp time TT66 camp time TT66 IT'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT6 T'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT66 IT'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT66 It won't let me log in http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR ti's camp time TT66 http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR it's camp time TT66 camp time TT66 IT'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT6 hi harold wants to talk to heather in total drama island made by someone Total Drama School Time There is one signup left. Come get it! Drama, ur characters need to jump in TDALindsayfan1's First Camp!--Now the party don't start 19:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Heroes vs. Villains (Drama's Last Season) Can I put my characters name in the TBA's in the sign ups? I want to join Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 17:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure!Anybody can sign up!Drama786 17:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 AV98's Camp 2 You can be 1 more person and spread the word so we can start faster please I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 00:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) AV98's Camp 2 The next challenge is up I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 13:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 2 Your Team (Team 2) lost the challenge you have to vote someone off it's a double elimination I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 16:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 2 The next challenge is up I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 19:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Cody and Sierra, don't forget to vote in TDALindsayfan1's First Camp!--Now the party don't start 16:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Join your camp? Hey um im new to wiki but ive been in a camp before just wondering if i can join yours (: If so can i be heather? (: Wanna chat to he IRC Go to TDTR TT66 Heyy Hey! why did you take my name off of the sign-up list-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 01:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) can i ppleassse join your camp i always wanted to be in one of your camp's like heroes's vs. villains so can you please let me in that camp please *cries* please-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 01:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Why???? Why did you make a Total drama reloaded due over with out my permission or any thing-The one and only Gregalice 22:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Please delete Thanx Hey I was wondering are you the host of Total Drama Finale? And if you are can we vote someone off already?-MidnightDan U r not in BDIU5 stop editing. --[[User:Reddude|'Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one-fifth of the mil!']]I’ll pay you back somehow! Pineapple-head me now! 22:08, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ur in BDIU5 now --[[User:Reddude|'Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one-fifth of the mil!']]I’ll pay you back somehow! Pineapple-head me now! 22:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't play with debuts. Sorry. And I g2g now.--mtdm doz knot no 00:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Because you're not a contestants. It's not a signup thing, it's an invitation thing and I didn't invite you to compete. Sorry Fanny I REPEAT. *AHEM* SIGN UPS ARE CLOOOOSSSSEEEDDDDDDDD!!!! Alfan3000's Camp has started!Alejandrofan3000 04:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Taken care of. Sorry Drama.Alejandrofan3000 01:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Alfan3000 Camp 2! Alejandro is in, and you can get another character!Alejandrofan3000 02:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Alfan3000 Camp 2 challenge is up!Alejandrofan3000 01:16, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted you to know that First123 said he was gonna be on vacation for 3 or 4 days, and that he asked me to play his characters. I am bad with links, so if you need confirmation, please check my talk page.Alejandrofan3000 05:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Sign ups for full, sorry. You'll have to wait for season 4. Sunslicer2 Yup... That's me... '' 21:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Solwhite is open! --[[User:TeamMu|'Look,' '''Wings!']]Yes Gwen, wings are way more important than the talk you are having now. 15:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello. If you're receiving this message, it's because you have yet to post an entry for Week Two of Just Another Art Camp.... The challenge is due on Tuesday, January 18th. Please turn in an entry, or risk elimination! I'm not getting any play from you on Clock Tower. Shantae obsessed why? Because ''' 22:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Tour of the World Hey don't forget, the first challenge is due by 9:00 PM EST tonight! And your team doesn't have any entries! good luck! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 00:39, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Second challenge on Total Drama Aftermath II has started. Be sure to not miss it. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello. If you're receiving this message, it's because you have yet to post an entry for Week Three of Just Another Art Camp.... The challenge is due on Tuesday, January 25th. Please turn in an entry, or risk elimination! Still getting little play from you on Clock Tower :/.OMG! Seth, HR, and Mr. E! Ooh wait, Its Seirra! ' 17:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) A bomb is about to go off in Clock Tower. The ones I find EXTREAMLY Inactive will die unless someone saves them. Good Luck!!! 'Hello world! I would like to tell you all that I'm a ' 00:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello. If you're receiving this message, it's because you have ''still yet to post an entry for Week Three of Just Another Art Camp.... The challenge is due on Tuesday, January 25th. Please turn in an entry, or risk elimination! Tour of the World: Hey your team lost! time to vote someone out! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 01:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Please check the tour of the world talk page to participate in challenge three! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 22:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Somehow she joined then :P and what just might happen in your new camp? I am gonna moniter your camp. If it loos like CT, you are getting reported. -.- Your lucky I don't like silent Hill much :P Hey could you Do that challenge for TOW! I need a song for Lindsay, Thanks! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 01:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey its time for the challenge in Tour of the World! And there's a bonus challenge! Thanks! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 02:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Judge Can I be a judge?Wigglywoggle! 01:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I plz judge?Hello world! I would like to tell you all that I'm a ''' 02:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I would like to be a judge. Mister.. E. 02:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) You were HORRIBLY inactive. The same happened to Nduke. Where I edited was where inactives would die. And you were inactive. So I made a spot for inactives to die at. And you died.Hello world! I would like to tell you all that I'm a ''' 00:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) So, I'll judge Um... What? 23:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Can i Judge Snow Michael has debuted. Hi Drama! Is the King 01:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Anything Your team, the Fighting Felines, lost the challenge and are voting someone out. Vote for who you think should be going home on the Total Drama Anything page! Please vote someone out in Tour of the World! Thanks! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 20:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC)